Kingdom Hearts 2
by Miu-Baby
Summary: Sequal to Kingdom Hearts. Nomura Islands. It was said to be a paradise to where your wishes come true. Where your wildest dreams come to reality. One day, I came here, to this small world. With no memory of who or what I was. My name is Kiara, and this is my story. SoraXOC
1. Chapter 1: Nomura Islands

_A/N: Okay! Welcome to my latest and newest story! This is the sequal of my first Kingdom Hearts. I left a lot of clues and confusing moments in the last one. Hopefully, your questions will be answered! Anyways, in this story, we'll be following a new character! Kiara, a 15 year old. You'll learn more about this girl later on in the story. Enjoy! _

XXX

Chapter 1: Nomura Islands

XXX

_Nomura Islands. It was said to be a paradise to where your wishes come true. Where your wildest dreams come to reality. One day, I came here, to this small world. With no memory of who or what I was. My name is Kiara, and this is my story._

_XXX_

I forced my eyes to close tighter as I sensed the suns light beaming through my window. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, burrying my face into my pillow. Figuring I wasn't going back to sleep, I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked out my window, seeing the ocean rolling onto the beach, the sky clear with the sun out high. I looked back to my room, seeing its familiar mess. I opened my window, allowing the salty air into my room. I smiled and looked over the scenery of my home. Palm trees laid around, with exotic birds flying in the sky. The second island was seen far in the distance, ferries sailing back and forth. My smile slowly dropped as I furrowed my brows. "Another dream…about that girl." I whispered, tucking my hair back behind my ears. I sighed and hopped off my bed and threw on my usual outfit. I wore a black sleevless shirt that hugs my hips with a red and black sleeveless hoodie and a pair of jean compris. I wore a pair of red and black sneakers that hugs my ankles and a heart symboled necklaces around my kneck. I pulled my longbrown hair, which has several highlights into a ponytail. I styled my bangs to the left side and looked at my greenish blue eyes in the mirror.

XXX

_Lately…all of my dreams are of her. I have no will…I feel what she feels. _I stared down at my feet, swinging them back and forth above the ground.

"Earth to Kiara! Hello!?" I was knocked on the head by a rock.

"Ow!" I cried and rubbed my head. I looked back, seeing my best friend, Darlan, standing behind me with a frown on her face. Darlan had long red hair pulled into two ponytails and red eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, a black skirt, black thigh highs and black combat boots. In her ears, she had many piercings and a tattoo of a skull on her cheek. It was temporary. "What?" I asked.

"We're talking about how we're to clear our names." She said, standing straight and crossing her arms.

"Clear our names?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"Nora and her gang are going around telling everyone we're the thieves." Snow explained. Snow was another one of my best friends. She had short strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was very pale. She wore a pale pink long sleeved shirt that showed her shoulders and a plaided long skirt with black sandals.

"We can't let them get away with this." Darlan growled.

"I agree. But first, we have to clear our names. If we catch the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." I explained, standing up to my feet and crossing my arms.

"That sounds fun!" Bay grinned. "We'll hoist the real criminal out by his own petard to prove our innocence!" He was my other best friend. He had spiky black hair with brown eyes. He had a earring in one ear and a eyebrow ring. He wore a chained necklace of a flying bird. Bay wore a white collared button up shirt with a black open shirt over it. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore a pair of dark grey jeans with black sneakers.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Darlan said.

"Hold on! I'll go get my camera." Bay said and went over to his stuff. I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Good grief…"

"Kiara…." I looked at Snow. She smiled. "Thank you." I smiled back, knowing why she was thanking me. Darlan is always jumping to conclusions and wanting a fight, she was always so rash and gets all of us in trouble.

"Oh, no!" Snow and I both looked at Bay. "Someone's swiped our stuff, too!" Bay cried.

"What?" I gasped and we both went over to him.

"They're gone! Our ( )! They're gone!" Snow looked at him, shocked. He noticed.

"Huh? What?" He asked.

"….What did you say?" I asked.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Darlan waited at the door, crossing her arms.

"I said our ( ) has been-" Bay stopped. He covered his throat. "What?"

"You pulling our legs?" Darlan shoved him. He stumbled back, but I caught him.

"NO! I'm telling you!" He pointed at the drawer. We all looked in and gasped.

"It really is gone! Our ( ) are-" I gasped and covered my mouth.

"See!? You can't say it! You can't say the word ( )!" Bay pointed at all of us.

"That's stupid! Stop playing!" Darlan yelled, obviously getting scared. Snow shook her head, also scared. She whimpered and clung to my arm. "( )! ( )! I can't say it! What is this!?" I gently pulled myself out of Snow's hold and headed to the doorway. I stopped and took a deep breath. This is so weird.

"Stolen…" I started, getting my friends attention. I looked back at them. "Not just the ( )…the word ( )! They stole it, too."

"Wow!" Bay grinned. Snow looked at him like he was crazy. Darlan shoved him away. She looked at me dead in the eye.

"Wait a minute! Where'd you get that from? This isn't no fairy tale." She said. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not saying it is…But isn't it weird that we can't say it?" I asked, waving my hand around us.

"This is an occult experience!" Bay grinned. Darlan glared at him.

"Don't act so happy about it!" She yelled. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Anyway…let's find thief." I said. My three friends nodded and we all left our secret hangout. The secret hangout was a cave that laid right at the islands cliff. We found it a long time ago when we were children.

XXX

We ran down the dirt path that led us to the islands Central Park. The park was a hangout for skateboarders that rested by the ocean. Down the shore line rested the Ferry Station. I saw three people talking to each other on top of a ramp, their backs to us. Two girls and one guy. "I wonder if Nora and her gang would know anything about this? I hate to ask them though…" Darlan growled. As if on queue, Bay, Darlan and I were all knocked to the ground. I looked up to meet Nora's cold gaze. She had long blonde hair put up in a ponytail and icy blue eyes.

"What're you sneakin' around for?" She asked. She looked to the three people. "Hey, guys! The thieves are checkin' us out." She grinned. Darlan stood up, getting ready to fight.

"What did you just say!?" She yelled.

"What's wrong with calling a thief a thief? Thief!" Nora smirked, crossing her arms.

"Burglar." One of the girls accused. Her name was Kat. She had long black hair and grey eyes.

"That was low, man!" The guy said, making a fist. His name was Zane. He had dark tan skin with beach blonde hair and blue eyes. He was pretty buff. The third girl was younger. Her name was Babe. She has brown hair pulled into two braids and her bangs covered her eyes. She never talked or smiled.

"But you guys started that rumor!" Darlan lunged at her. I grabbed Darlan into a headlock, preventing her from attacking Nora. Nora locked her eyes on me.

"Kiara…" She smirked. I shot her a glare.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Darlan yelled. Nora ignored her, all of her focus was on me.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you freaks! You can give us back the ( ) now. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha! Not that we need some ( ) to prove that you're losers!" I released Darlan. Darlan looked at me, confused.

"Kiara?" My hands clenched into fists.

"The ( ) were signs of friendship! So why'd you make a big deal about it?" Nora's eye twitched.

"Replay." Kat said. Nora laughed.

"Now you're talking!" She got into a fighting stance. "C'mon, Kiara. Unless you're chicken!"

"You can do it, Kiara!" Darlan cheered. I nodded and got into my fighting stance. My feet were spread apart with my fist held out infront of my stomach and my other drawn back.

"Bring it on!" I exclaimed. Nora ran at me and threw the first punch. I blocked her attack with my arm. I dodged all of her attacks, smirking. Nora grew more frustrated.

"Stop playing around and fight!" She yelled. _Alright fine!_ I threw a swift punch to her stomach. She reacted quickly and grabbed my wrist, flipping me over onto my back. I gasped and quickly kicked her in the chest, causing her to fall back. I flipped onto my feet and held my stance, our eyes never leaving each others. Nora fell to her knees. I ran at her, but was stopped when her friends got in the way.

"Nora's just saving her energy for the tournament." Kit said. Zane and Babe both nodded.

"Kiara." I looked back. Bay snapped a picture of me. A tiny star dangled off of his camera. A star I made. I gave a large grin to my friends.

"Ha! Gotta change your diaper, Nora?" Darlan laughed. A flash of white flew by us and took off with Bays camera.

"What was that?" Snow asked.

"It stole my camera!" Bay cried.

"It must be the thief!" I cried.

XXX

The four of us ran after the thief all the way to the Palm Forest. It was a forest filled with palm trees. Obviously. "Where'd he go?" I asked, looking around. I heard a faint hum to my right. "Aha!" I followed the strange humming noise.

I sped through the weave of palm trees, the sunlight hidden from the leaved. I looked up, seeing the thief flying through the trees with ease. _He's no ordinary thief_, I realized. When I broke through the palm trees, my eyes were shot by a sudden blindness of light. I covered my eyes until they adjusted and looked up. I found myself in a small clearing. In the middle was a large gnarled old tree, its leaves drooping and nearly touching the ground. I instantly knew what the tree was. "The tree of Misery…" _Legend has it that the tree separates people from themselves. Becoming incomplete forever. _I stepped towards the tree, reaching to touch its base. _I thought it was a legend…that it was fake…._

The thief appeared in your face, over your head. Its mouth was zipped open and on its head was a weird heart symbol. Your eyes widened. It lent out a silent roar. "Wah!" You jumped back and self consciously picked up a stick. It flew at you. "What the-!?" You dodged and swung the key at it. The stick went through it. "Back off!" You swung again, but no hit. It's like hitting air! You jumped back, panting for air. "What…are you?" You asked. Darlan…Bay….Snow….why isn't anyone coming? More of them appeared.

The thief appeared in my face, leaning over my head. Its mouth was zipped open and on its head was a weird heart symbol. Your eyes widened. It lent out a loud hiss. "Wah!" I cried and jumped back, self consciously picking up a stick. It flew at me. "What the-!?" I ducked and swung the stick at it, but it only went through him. "Back off!" I swung again, still no hit. _It's like hitting air! _ I jumped back, glaring at the thief and panting for air. "What…are you?" I asked. _Darlan…Bay….Snow….why isn't anyone coming? _More of them appeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Intruder

_A/N: Okay, we're on to chapter 2. We're going on a good and steady space. Just going to take my time on this story. Hope all of you will enjoy. Favorite, review, you know the drill._

XXX

Chapter 2: Intruder

XXX

_Nomura Islands…it was said to be a paradise to where your wishes come true. Where your wildest dreams come to reality. One day, I came here, to this small world. With no memory of who or what I was. All I know is that my name is Kiara. And this is my story._

XXX

I was surrounded, and the only weapon I had was a stick. I have only one problem. My attacks keep going through these creatures! My heart pounded wildly in my chest. I eyes wandered over to each creature that advanced towards me. I backed away, panting. _Could they be ghosts?_ They suddenly jumped at me. I dodged out of the way. _There's just too many of them!_ I squatted on the ground, glaring at them. They came at me again. I swung at them, even though it was no use. _I can't land a single hit! _I backed away more from the creatures. "Where's Darlan and the others?" They came closer. "….I gotta get out of here!" I turned and ran. Something caught my ankle, making me fall to my face. I saw up and looked back, seeing one of the creatures clinging to me. I tried to shake it off. "Let go!" My eyes widened as I gasped.

They jumped together, making a cage, having me prisoner. "Hey! Let me out of here you-" A black hold formed a few feet away. "What's that?!" They began heading towards it. "Hey! I'm not going in there!" I cried and swung the stick. "Stop!" They grew closer to the hole. "NO!"

There was a flash of light and the white things scattered away. I sat on my knees, staring at the sticks transformation. It was a key. A big one! I stared at it in amazement, examining stared at the key in amazement. "Wha-what is this?" I wondered. The key suddenly pulled me forward to my feet, hitting one of the creatures. _A solid hit!? _I swung at them, hitting them directly. They were all defeated easily, but they left items behind. _That was scary…_I thought as I picked up one of the items. My eyes widened. _What do they want…with this? _The key disappeared. Forgotten.

XXX

"I'm glad we got them back!" Snow smiled, holding the three colored items. "They're important memories. Our lucky charms!" Realization hit. "Oh! I just said charm!" She laughed.

"We've got the word back!" Bay cheered. I stood behind my friends, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed, a small smile on my face.

"But that sure was weird, wasn't it?" Darlan asked.

"Yeah, I heard the charms were the only ones that got stolen." Bay said. "What a weird thief."

"And they're all the ones Kiara made. You know, ever since she came to our island. She made all of these lucky charms to help keep our friendship and memories alive. She gave them out to everyone."

"Really?" I asked, looking at the red charm that laid in my hand. It held the same heart symbol as my knecklace. Bay had a green charm. Snow had white. And Darlan had yellow. I stared at the charm, somehow feeling alone. Betrayed. Hurt. Angry. I clutched it tightly in my hand.

"Kiara?" I looked up at my friends. "You okay?" Darlan asked, her head tilted. I forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I replied, rubbing the back of my head. Then, the bells started ringing, signaling curfew. We all looked up at the orange sky.

"Time sure does fly." Bay smiled.

"Summer's gonna end in a week." I reminded. Darlan frowned.

"We have to make the most of it." She said. We all nodded.

"See you." Darlan, Snow and Bay all left their way home, leaving me all by myself. I sighed and turned and left in the opposite direction. I stared at my feet as I walked up the pathway, then stopped. I looked up, staring out into the ocean. I flinched and squinted my eyes. _ The sun…it's too…bright. _I thought as I shielded my eyes with my hand. My vision suddenly blurred as I felt the world around me spin. _I feel a bit… _I closed my eyes and fell to the grounded.

_It's almost time…_

_Almost time? For what?_

XXX

"And it seems Organization XIII is growing desperate as well. They'll not take her from us that easily. That is why I scattered parts of Kiara's feelings into charms throughout the town."

"The Nobodies can't tell the difference between these charms and Kiara's heart?" A hooded figure asked, looking at a purple charm that laid in his hand.

"To the underlings they all appear to be Kiara." A man with red bandages concealing his face proclaimed. He looked at one of the screens beside him. Nobodies soared across the screen. "Organization XIII…don't think you can do what you please in my realm." He saw a slick figure with red hair, looking at the Nobodies. "It's that meddling red head….Keep an eye on her." The hooded figure nodded.

"I will."

"At any rate…he'll awaken soon…"

XXX

The Nobodies flew around a red headed guy. He stared at the silver charm in his hand. "Geez, guys. Why are you bringing me charms for? Hm. Old man's smart. Now…" He burned the charm and crushed it in his hand, "Where is she?" He smirked.

XXX

I struggled to pull myself up, but I couldn't. I felt like something was forcing me to stay down. I heard footsteps near me. "Kari…."

_Kari…?Oh….her…._

_She wields the keyblade. Kari stared at the white key that laid in her hand, surrounded by darkness. She looked up at the dark sky and nodded._

"_Once you return…you may never wield the keyblade again…." A girl sat by Kari on the beach. Kari stared at her hand, feeling sad._

_She is the keyblade master._

_Kari stared at the key that she held strongly in her hand to two people. "So….this is the keyblade?" She asked, knowing the answer. They nodded. "You sure do have a strong heart." The girl grinned._

_Kari opened her eyes, facing up at a clock tower._

_BONG! BONG!_

XXX

I shot straight up, my eyes opened wide. I clenched my pounding chest, wiping the sweat off my brow. I breathed heavily and looked around, finding myself back home. "How did I get home?" I looked at my hand, holding my palm open. "Key…blade…" I whispered.

XXX

"Come forth! Appear! That was pointless." I huffed, staring at the stick in my hand, trying to call the keyblade. I rolled my eyes and tossed it away, only to have it hit someone in a hooded coat. "Oh!" I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3: Icing on the Cake

Chapter 3: Icing on the Cake

XXX

_Nomura Islands. It was said to be a paradise to where your wishes come true. Where your wildest dreams come to reality. One day, I came here, to this small world. With no memory of who or what I was. All I know is that my name is Kiara. And this is my story. Lately, weird things have been happening around me. Weird enemies and this keyblade. Now, I'm having doubts if my dreams are fantasies…maybe they're real…._

XXX

"Oh…I'm sorry…." The hooded man turned and walked away, not saying a word. I glared after him. "Jerk." I scoffed. Then a thought came to me. Why is he wearing a black coat in summer? I shrugged and ran outside the town, up the hill to the secret hangout.

"What took you so long, Kiara!?" I walked inside the hangout and smiled.

"Sorry." Snow just handed me a star shaped ice cream bar. I thankfully took it.

"This must be what they mean by simple pleasures…" Bay sighed after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" Darlan looked at him, finishing off her ice cream.

"You know, hanging out with friends. Munching on some good ice cream." He grinned. Darlan shook her head.

"You're happy anytime you're eating, Bay." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I was trying to say something good!" He yelled. "Like, "I hope we can always be together like this," or something."

'There's no way." Darlan replied. "Circumstances change. When we grow up, of course we're not gonna be able to get together like this everyday like now…."

"Don't say stuff like that! What a drag!" Bay sighed, hanging his head. "What made you turn into such a sinch all the sudden?" Darlan hesitated.

"No! I…." Darlan smiled. "How about this! We all go to the other island! Let's get on the ferry and go!" She waved her fist.

"Today!?" Snow asked. Darlan nodded. I smiled.

"That's a great idea-oh!" I frowned.

"What's up?" Darlan asked. I looked up at her.

"Maybe you forgot…but…we're broke." I told her, crossing my arms.

"Maybe you forgot. I'm smart!" Darlan replied. "Just leave it to me!"

XXX

"You want a job? Now?" A man stared at Darlan with wide eyes. Darlan got on her knees, begging.

"Please! I'm desperate!" Snow, Bay and I all sat on a bench, watching. I grinned in amusement and laughed.

"Well, she said she'd take care of it." Snow said, smiling. Bay and I both nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys! Get off your lazy butts! We've got work to do!" Darlan dropped stacks of flyers at our feet. Bay picked up a flyer.

"Hey! The Martial Arts cup is on the day after tomorrow!" He waved the paper to me.

"Really?" Snow took the flyer and read it. Darlan and I looked over her shoulders. Darlan looked at me and grinned.

"You and I have to make it to the finals! That way, no matter who wins the four of us split the prize. W can do it! You and me!" Darlan hooked her arm around my neck. I laughed.

"It's a promise!" I vowed.

"Let's do it!" She cheered. She grabbed the flyers and started putting them all on one wall. She spelled: Win! "How's that!?" She grinned. I shook my head at her, laughing.

"I think we're supposed to spread them out." Snow laughed.

XXX

"Nice work, everyone! After all the hard work we did….we made 4,050 munny!" Snow presented my blue shell full of munny. "It's heavy!" She smiled. "Here." She handed my bag back to me.

"Thanks." I smiled and placed it in my pocket, but before I did; A name was sewed on it. _Kari… Huh!?_

"Kiara! Come on!" I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to my friends, who waited at the ticket booth. I looked at the other island that laid in the distance and smiled.

"Coming! Ahh!" I found myself falling to the ground.

"Kiara!" My friends gasped. I moaned and sat on my knees, finding a stick lying next to me.

"A stick? Huh?!" I was forcefully pulled to my feet. I looked up and gasped. _Him! That hooded guy from earlier! _He pulled mecloser to him, so that my face was near his. My feet were an inch off the ground.

"Can you feel Kari?" He asked. My eyes widened. _How did he know about Kari? _His grip softened, and he gently let me go. I stared at him.

"Kiara!" I jumped and looked at my friends. "Hurry up!" Darlan waved. I looked back at the man, but he was gone. _Huh? Where'd he go? _I looked around for him. "Come on!" She yelled, getting angry.

"C-coming!" I said and ran to them.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…"

XXX

"Four students!" Darlan smiled at the ticket man. She looked at me. "Kiara, the munny!"

"Kay." I reached into my pockets. No bag. I smiled nervously at her and searched in my other pockets. No bag! "It's gone!"

"You're kidding!" Bay gasped.

"He took it! When I tripped!" I gasped and turned around, looking for the man.

"He?" Snow questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Darlan asked. "There wasn't anyone around when you tripped." She shook her head. I stared at them in disbelief. Then the boat horn went off. The last ferry of the day sailed off.

"It left…" Bay said.

"Guess we can't make it today…" Darlan walked past me, leaving. Snow and Bay followed. I stared at the floor, my eyes wide. _No way…_

XXX

"Maybe you dropped it when you tripped and someone ran off with it." Snow patted my arm.

"Sorry…" I said for the tenth time. We all were sitting at the cliff, eating ice cream.

"Forget it." Darlan took a bite out of her ice cream.

"Kiara, if you hadn't found any new places for those flyers, we wouldn't have gotten paid anyway." Snow smiled, waving her ice cream.

'She's right." Bay nodded. He finished off his ice cream.

"In the future, we'll look back on this day and laugh. We need more memories, like today! Tons more." Darlan said. "We might not be able to stay together forever…but we'll always have our memories."

"Whoa. That's deep." Bay stared at her, wide eyed. A hint of emotion glinted off his eyes. "Got that from a fortune cookie?" He laughed.

"Shut up!" Darlan yelled, laughing also. I smiled and looked out the sunset. I frowned a little.

_Can you feel Kari?_

_Kari…ever since I started dreaming about you….All sorts of odd things have been happening…who are you?_

XXX

"I know you didn't want her leaving the island, but was it necessary?" The hooded man asked, looking at the other man at the computer.

"Get rid of that." The man replied. He ignored him and tossed Kiara's munny bag up and caught it.

"What is Organization XIII's status?" He asked.

"All is quiet. They're probably waiting for us to make a move. Whatever they may be doing…we need Namine` to make haste."

XXX

_Meet at the station. Today we hit the island- and don't sweat about the munny! - Darlan_

On my way to the station, I met up to Snow and Bay. They smiled when they saw me. "Hey!" I greeted, nodding to them.

"Morning." Snow smiled. "Darlan got munny from her uncle. Today we can really go to the island!" She jumped up and down, excited.

"That's great!" I grinned. "Huh?" I noticed that they were just standing there. Not moving. Or breathing. "Uh…guys?" I reached for Bay. He fell back. "Ah!" I jumped back.

"Hello, Kiara." I looked back. A girl with long blonde hair pulled over her shoulder smiled. She had blue eyes, a white dress to the knees and sandals. "Come to the Tree of Misery. If you come….I'll tell you what you want to know." She walked past me, heading to the forest. She disappeared in the shadows. I gasped and ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4: Distant Sound of Waves

Chapter 4: Distant Sound of Waves

XXX

_Nomura Islands It was said to be a paradise to where your wishes come true. Where your wildest dreams come to reality. One day, I came here, to this small world. With no memory of who or what I was. All I know is that my name is Kiara. And this is my story. Lately, weird things have been happening around me. Weird enemies and this keyblade. Now, I'm having doubts if my dreams are fantasies…maybe they're real. I met a girl, and she knows something. Maybe I'll finally know what's going on!_

XXX

_I have no idea who she is…but…she knows something! I got to know! What's going on around me!? _Suddenly, those guys in white appeared out of a black hole. "What!? Not you again! Out of my way!" I yelled. They ignored my order and flew at me. They grabbed my wrist. "Let go!" I jerked back and ran off to the park. The guys in white followed. _A weapon! Oh, if only I had the Keyblade!_

I saw Nora sparring with her gang. Nora stopped when she saw me. "Hey, chicken wuss! Out for a jog? No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" She sneered.

"Nora'll be the champ, dude!" Vain cheered.

"Victory imminent." Kat said. I saw a bat near them. I dove for it.

"Don't ignore me!" Nora yelled. The guys in white came up, grabbing Nora. "What are these things!" She panicked.

"Nora! We'll save you!" Vain yelled. He threw a punch at them, but his fist went through. Hitting Nora.

"Ow! Don't hit me, you idiot!" She yelled. I backed away, aiming the bat at them. _Normal attacks don't work on them!_ My eyes widened. Nora and her gang were frozen!

The white guys slowly came at me in their weird motion. I gripped tightly to the bat. _If only I had the key blade just one more time!_

"Kiara! Use the Keyblade!" It was the blonde girls voice! She stood on top of the buildings, leaning over the rails. I looked back and used the stick to block the white guys attack. There was a bright light.

XXX

I opened my eyes to find my self in darkness. I stood on a blue tiled platform made into a design of a girl. I instantly recognized her. _Kari! _Her sky blue eyes were almost closed. Her head was leaned back. She was holding her knees. It looked like wind was blowing her hair back. She was staring at a sky filled with shooting stars. Five faces surrounded her. Of course her friends from the island I always dreamed of, but two new people. A duck and a dog. "Kari?" I stared at her, and noticed that in her hand was a keyblade. Her keyblade. Suddenly, pools of black smoke appeared all over the platform. I started to sink in. I struggled to get out. I was surrounded by darkness, completely. 'Ahh!" I reached my hand out. I felt something grab it. There was a burst of light. I closed my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now." I obeyed and looked up to see the blonde girl. She sat on a white wall in a white room. She smiled and signaled me to be quiet. I nodded, closing my mouth. "My name is Namine`." She started, placing her hand on her chest. "Kiara, do you remember how you came to this world?" She asked.

"How…I came…?" A man in a black hood appeared and grabbed Namine` by the arm.

"Silence Namine`." He ordered. Namine` helplessly looked up at him.

"But if no one tells her, Kiara will-" He interrupted her.

"Don't over step your bounds." He said. Namine` looked helplessly at me.

"Tell me what?!" I asked, making a fist. He looked at me. I tilted my head. "Huh? I know you…" I realized. He came up to me and picked me up from the back of your shirt. "Hey! Put me down!" I yelled in surprise. He made a black hole. "Don't you put me in there! I'm tired of seeing those things!" I pointed at the hole, glaring at him. He ignored me and threw me in. I closed my eyes and screamed.

XXX

I felt something solid underneath me. I opened my eyes to see Nora and her gang snapping pictured. "What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up.

"Keepsake." Kat said.

"Here, an autograph." Nora grinned, giving me a picture, and I looked at it. It was a picture of me unconscious with Nora having her foot on my head.

"Ah!" I ripped the picture into tiny pieces, my eye twitching.

"Just what are those guys?" Nora asked. "They just came out of nowhere." I frowned.

"That's what I want to know." I replied. _She didn't have a chance to tell me anything…Namine`._

"Hey! You twerps come to play?" Nora laughed. I looked back to see Darlan, Bay and Snow. Darlan glared at me and turned around, running. Snow and Bay followed. "Where are you going!?"

"Wait!" I followed after them. _Oh, no! What have I done!?_

XXX

I found them in the hangout, eating icecream. Snow looked up at me, looking hurt. "You hung out with Nora and her gang today?" She asked.

"No. It isn't like that." I quickly replied, shaking my head. "I just ran into them, that's all. Oh! How was the island? Wasn't that today?" I smiled, sitting by Snow.

"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you." Snow replied. I frowned and looked at my feet.

"So…it's all my fault."

"Lighten up!" Bay grinned. I tried to smile back.

"Hey! Maybe we can go tomorrow! I'll pay!" I suggested and looked at Darlan.

"….I promised I'll be somewhere." She replied, not meeting my eyes. I frowned.

"But….Why!?" I yelled, stomping my foot. Snow and Bay gasped. Darlan flinched.

"Kiara!?" Snow stood up. I relaxed and backed away.

"…Sorry…. My head hurts. I'm going home." I turned and ran out of the hangout.

XXX

Grey clouds rolled above, concealing the sun. The wind blew harder. I felt drops of water fall from the sky and hit me and the world below. I started crying. "Ah!" I then tripped. I fell to my face and laid there. "Why?" I got to my hands and knees. "Why does this happen to me!?" I pounded the ground with my fists. I looked up and saw, on a wall of a building, a flyer of the Martial art tournament. It was tomorrow. I looked at my hands. They were covered in mud. I clenched my fists. "I'm such an idiot."

XXX

"Look what Namine` has done now!" The man hit the screen of his computer.

"Calm down!" The hooded man replied.

"What did she hear?"

"Kiara? She heard nothing. I got rid of her before Namine` said anything."

"….Well, it doesn't matter. As long as Namine` accomplishes her goal, we needn't worry…even if Kiara did hear anything. She would have nowhere to go." He smirked


	5. Sorry

Sorry for giving all of you a long long long wait. Im sorry that I have not been on since May. I had many issues going on with the family and my computer crashed and I had to restart EVERYTHING on my computer! Basically all of my files of my stories are long gone. But don't fret, I am trying to recover as much of them as I can. Shamefully, I have not been keeping up to my promise and I thank all of you for actually bothering to wait. Sorry again. I will be continuing my Kingdom Hearts series as soon as possible. Luckily, I have a new laptop and get down to business.


End file.
